Poll History
This page was created to keep the results of my polls. Some polls may be brought back to see if the results change. Results #Who is the baddest of badasses? 4 votes for Holly Jenkins. 1 vote for Leod Gabsti #What is your favorite interactive series? 1 vote for SR, 2 votes for STNL, and 1 vote for other. #What is your favorite villainous species? 3 votes for Garadread and 1 vote for Paxo. #Who is your favorite character from This is War? 1 vote for Spike, 1 vote for Miles, and 1 vote for Zeerois. #Who is your favorite dead character from This is War? 1 vote for Kevin and 1 vote for Howard. #What are you looking forward to the most in This is War? 1 vote for The Empress, 1 vote for Xavier's recovery, and 2 votes for Spike's Past. #RANDOMOSITY MAKES RANDOM POLL NOW. YOU ANSWER OR DIE. 1 vote for GIB WILLIEZK SALAD and 2 votes for GIB ☻ YOUR ALLEGIANCE. #If you had to choose to be an alien race in the Revolution Universe, what race would you be? You cannot choose a race that is extinct. 1 vote for Siranian, 1 vote for Ardox, 2 votes for Eftievirus (like Khrelan Galagat), and 2 votes for Toriin. #Who is (or was) your favorite crewmember of the USS Titan from STNL and STNL²? 1 vote for Jercy Packson, and 1 vote for Zeela Vordav. #Who is (or was) your favorite individual villain in the Revolution Universe? 1 vote for Holly Short, and 1 vote for Nhan Soonien Kingh. #Which species would you like to see again in STNL²? 1 vote for Centauri, 1 vote for Mysterious Aliens. #Which of fungus3's villains is your least favorite? 1 vote for Acradeer. #What SR planet/moon would you like to go to the most? 1 vote for Epindol, 1 vote for Yrtness Renignee ß. #Who is your favorite female SR character? 1 vote for Gelnarta Whisp and 1 vote for LAHLIA. #I don't know! I wasn't expecting some kind of Inquisition! 1 vote for NOBODY EXPECTS THE FUNGUS3 INQUISITION!, 1 vote for NOBODY EXPECTS THE EME12 INQUISITION!, 1 vote for NOBODY EXPECTS THE WILLIEZK INQUISITION, and 1 vote for NOBODY EXPECTS THE RANDOMOSITY INQUISITION! #Who is your favorite dead USS Titan crewmember from STNL or STNL²? 1 vote for Shadow, 1 vote for Leod Gabsti, and 2 votes for Tnannet Divad. #RANDOMOSITY OFFER TO LET U JOIN D RANDOM SIDE. WHAT SAY U? 3 votes for YUSH! MAKE ME RANDOM! and 0 votes for NU! I NEVER JOIN U FOUL OBNOXIOUS RANDOMOSITIES! #Who do you think will be the first major character to die in Badass? 1 vote for Civer Kamiopte, 1 vote for Nira Kerys, and 2 votes for Leod Gabsti. #Which minor race from STNL² is your favorite? 1 vote for Engi, 1 vote for Other (T'Ron), 1 vote for Arquan. #Which female Eftievirus being is better? Khrelan or Hatred? 3 votes for Khrelan, 0 votes for Hatred. # Do you think Jercy and the Kleekoonanonis are ugly? 2 votes for Yes, 2 votes for No. #Which do you like better: T'Rons or Gavalantari? 2 votes for T'Rons, 0 votes for Gavalantari. #Which SR character would you like to be killed off? 1 vote for Leod Gabsti, 1 vote for Eftie Lunar, and 2 votes for Horoka Rhicincy*. *(She's not only merely dead, she's really most sincerely dead!) #Which series protagonist is your favorite? 1 vote for Jercy Packson, 2 votes for Xhoth Denes. #Which main SR ship is the best? 2 votes for USS Titan. #Which of williezk's SR races is your favorite? 1 vote for T'Ron, 1 vote for Kleekoonanoni, 2 votes for Siranian, 1 vote for Kraygan (accidently). #Who will die in BA next? 1 vote for Leod Gabsti, 1 vote for Mirdoter and Oronto Belivets, 1 vote for Gabe Bennet, 2 votes for Xhoth Denes. #Which current Titan crewmember is your least favorite? 1 vote for Zeela Vordav-Packson, 2 votes for Squininka Pette. #Which series protagonist is the worst? 1 vote for Isharos Lunar, 1 vote for Dalvix Lunar, 1 vote for Jercy Packson. #Which race is the worst? 3 votes for Nemletneg, 1 vote for T'Ron. #When do you think the SPORE server maintenance will end? 2 votes for September/October 2015, 1 vote for Never. #Which minor race from Epindol is your favorite? 4 votes for Roizelle. Trivia * On poll #25, eme12 accidently voted twice. He voted once for Kraygan and once for T'Ron. ** His real vote was T'Ron.